Let Go
by MarmaladeDreams
Summary: Joe Anoa'i had his sights set on transfer student Harlee Cates . Though impressed by his appearance and swag , she felt it was best to keep her distance from him due to his nature . But after an unexpected evening she learns something new about the star player . This is a one shot alternate universe story about Joe and Harlee :)


Harlee held her text book against her hip as she strolled across the campus to reach her dorm room , she pulled her hair behind her ear and daydreamed her way to the room before being interrupted by the one person she didn't want to become too friendly with.

" Are you going to let that filthy text book stain up that pretty dress ? " he laughed as he stood and complimented her physique . Joe Anoa'i was a top player for the Georgia Tech Yellow Jackets and more than likely one of the most important future alumni members . Intelligent , athletic , and beyond attractive , Joe had all of the charm in the world and once he set his sights he wouldn't give up until he accomplished his goal .

Harlee ran her hands down her teal colored dress to wipe her sweaty hands , his voice alone could melt butter . " Hello to you Joe … " she had stood and nodded without turning to face him.

" How you doing today Harlee ? " he grinned and placed his hand on her shoulder " and how come you always running from me ? did somebody say something about me to you ? " he asked .

Harlee tried to keep from smiling as he pressed into her shoulder " No .. I'm sorry I'm just trying to catch up … and get used to things considering how I am a newbie " she shrugged " … Understandable … but you know … things would move faster if you asked for some help. I've been here for three years little lady …. I can show you around " Harlee bit into her bottom lip and felt her body temperature rise . It seemed like an invitation to his bedroom in her ears and while the idea sounded nice , she felt that due to his popularity he had his share of girls on the campus especially since he was a senior . " I appreciate that Joe , but I have a few things I need to take care of right now . I'll see you around … and thank you again " she waved and made an attempt to walk off but Joe grabbed her wrist " Wait a minute little lady … can you just spare me a minute or two ? " since he asked politely and sounded pretty damn adorable with his request , she decided to hear him out .

" What can I do for you Joe ? " she held her text book against her chest tried to hold in her smile . Joe was a step above an actual Disney prince in the looks department . A beautiful product of samoan and italian heritage , his eyes often changed between brown and gray but remained powerful and when spoke to a beautiful girl he made sure to look her in the eyes and give her all of his attention .

" I appreciate that Harlee … I am not the type of young man to act all shy with the ladies . I try to be upfront about everything , I'll be honest and say that I think you are fine " Harlee raised her eyebrow and took a step back , she tried to keep from laughing . His compliments made her feel good but she had to express some thoughts " Wow … thank you for the kind words … I don't think anyone has ever been that upfront with me before " she smiled " I appreciate your kind words … but honestly , we don't really know each other .

I am not sure if we are compatible … you have a good reputation and I'm just boring … " Joe smirked some more and stroked his chin " Fair enough … well thank you for allowing me to express myself … by the way if you see me in the hallway …. just say hello " he shrugged before leaving her be .

Harlee watched the mountain of muscle leave her reach , she hoped that her lame excuse didn't do anything but draw him to her even more . Joe walked away too easily and she was slightly worried " Girl what were you doing talking to Joe ? " her roommate Cici grabbed her from behind " Girl you scared the hell out of me " Harlee held her chest and caught her breath " We were just talking is all , it wasn't a big deal " she shrugged . " Now sis , what do you mean ? do you know how fine he is ? I hope you plan on having more conversations with him because whew ! " Cici fanned herself and leaned into Harlee " Oh Cici ! You are looking too deep into this , we were just talking . Besides , I am sure he has plenty of lady friends " she walked head of Cici " Oh come on girl . What you need to realize is that you are not in bumfuck city anymore honey , you better take a seat on that cuz thats how it goes down in GT boo " Cici snapped her fingers and strutted ahead . " You are too much , I didn't come here to get laid . Besides don't you have someplace to be tonight ? " Harlee laughed " Yes girl and you should come with me , make some new friends . You'll never know Joe might be there " she nudged her " I think I'll pass Cici , I have so much to catch up on . Just don't lock me out of the dorm again , they still didn't replace my key "

" Alright girl as long as you are up in there by 9 pm because once I'm gone I won't be back until the morning " Cici brushed off her shoulders in a fabulous manner .

It was already 7:30 pm , Harlee wanted to get back to the dorm before Cici left for her party . Her roommate was often careless and had her stranded outside more than once .

She held her laundry basket in her hands and lowered it so that she could knock on the door " Cici it's me " she called out and knocked once more .

After a few minutes had passed Harlee realized that Cici was not coming to the door and she had pulled her old tricks again " I guess an hour and a half is not early enough time to get back to my own darn room " she slammed the door and swore a few times .

Harlee had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a hello kitty tank top for her laundry session , she was truly frustrated and did not feel like staying in the student lounge until Cici cameback. She took a seat on her pile of clothing in the laundry basket and sat with her arms crossed .

Joe had turned the corner and took notice of Harlee sitting outside of her room in a major funk " … Is everything alright ? " he asked

" … Does it look like everything is alright " she chuckled " I'm sitting here locked out of my dorm room … but I am fine …. what are you even doing on this floor anyway are you stalking me ? " she tapped her arm and raised her eyebrow .

" I don't stalk girls baby … I don't need to do that . I'm actually looking for room 402 … " he tapped his wrist " … That is my room " Harlee stood up " What do you want ? " she crossed her arms " Well … for your information Cici is seeing one of my team mates , they were in a rush … but I ran into them on the way and she actually told me to give this to you " he pulled the key out of his pocket and handed it to her .

Harlee felt bad for being so moody and rude " .. Thank you " she took the keys back and slid her basket infront of the door " You are very welcome … do you want me to get that for you ? " he asked pointing to the basket " It's fine , I got it " she inserted the key and opened her door before kneeling down to lift the basket " Shouldn't you be going to that party ? " she asked before going inside " I'm gonna pass , I actually have to pack because I am going home for a few days " he stroked his chin " …. Is everything good on your end ? " she asked still with the large basket in hand " It's good , things are actually great. My brother and his wife just had a daughter … it's the perfect excuse to go back home I must say " he stretched his arms a bit and yawned .

Harlee toned down her attitude almost immediately , if anything turned her on it was a good family man " That is so sweet , congratulations " she smiled and nodded " Thank you so much , I appreciate that … are you sure you don't want me to take that ? " he asked . Harlee couldn't resist his demeanor and the fact that he was genuinely trying to make up an excuse to befriend her " Knock yourself out … uncle " she winked and handed him the basket .

Joe followed her inside of the dorm and placed the basket right infront of her bed " Hmmm you are really good " she giggled and pulled her hair loose " What do you mean ? " he spoked in a charming tone " How did you know that was my bed ? " she stood infront of him holding her hands . " It was a just a lucky guess is all … " he rolled his tongue across his bottom lip and cracked his neck.

There was an awkward silence between them at first but Harlee knew she had to be the one to break it " You know … I'm really sorry about the way I acted earlier . I'm also really sorry for being mean in the hallway just a few minutes ago …. I still don't know you that well but … you don't seem too bad " she grinned . " No need to apologize little lady , I think it's good that you are weary of strangers . There can be alot of fuckboys on campus " he slowly nodded his head " But as an honest man , I have alot of confidence … I still think you are fine … and I hope that one day I get the opportunity to learn a little more about you … maybe something good will come of it "

Joe took a moment to admire her , he stared her up and down hoping that she would further the conversation . Harlee took a step back and thought about his words , earlier in the day she felt as if he had an ulterior motive but she soon realized that he was upfront the whole time . They were alone together in her room and she did not feel as if he was putting pressure on her one bit , but rather he was trying to get her side and see how things would work out . It was time for her to eliminate the generalizations and live a life of her own.

" Maybe …. we'll just have to see right ? " she slowly massaged his arm and nodded . Joe winked his eye tapped her finger " I'll see you around little lady … " he raised his arm and stepped away .

Harlee held her hand over her chest and bit into her bottom lip " Hey Joe ? " she called out " Yeah ? " she took a deep breath and ran towards the door . She quickly closed it and stood guard .

Joe was completely caught off guard and didn't know how to react to her behavior " Harlee ? " he asked . She smiled and turned the lock on her door " You don't have to leave you know … " she giggled " If you want … you can stay awhile … I don't mind " she pulled down on the center of her tank as she longed for Joe's touch . He began grinning ear to ear due to her request , they were just two young hormonal invidiuals and they realized there was nothing wrong with that .

" I can stay as long as you want … and even longer " Joe leaned into her and trapped her against the door . They began with a much needed lip lock . He held her hands down as he kissed her deeper and soon explored her neck and cleavage . Harlee moaned rather loud and had no where to go as he satisfied her , he utilized his tongue and lips in ways she had never imagined . " Joe …. fuck " she cried out as he released her hands and she wrapped them around him .

Joe carried her to the bed and rested Harlee on her back , he stared down at her exhausted body but he was just getting started " Are you good ? " he asked as he ran his hands up her shirt tapped his large fingers against her soft skin " … No …. I want more … please " she rested her hands against her chest and shut her eyes . Joe gently kissed her lips and whispered against them " I got something for you … " he smirked before nibbling her bottom lip.

His wet lips kissed and absorbed her from her neck to just below her belly button , Joe pulled down on her sweatpants and revealed her bare area " I see how you get down … I knew you wasn't that innocent " he spoke in a seductive tone as he commented on her lack of underwear . Though hot and excited she giggled and was slightly embarrassed " You are such a mess …. " she moaned and held her hand up her shirt " Well I'm about to show you something … " he slowly removed her pants and crawled in-between her .

Joe kept his eyes locked with her as he spread her legs and lowered himself down . Joe placed soft kisses against her sensitive area before rolling his tongue back and forth. Harlee held her hand in the center of her chest as he soon began to penetrate and absorbed her with his mouth made of magic . " Oh god … Joe …. " she moaned and grabbed hold of her bed sheets as he pleasured her .

Her taste left Joe satisfied but he was not ready to end it there , he enjoyed being the attentive lover to her . After crawling up on her he tasted her neck and suckled her as she clawed into his thick neck. Joe pulled away to get a good look at her " Open your eyes … beautiful " he whispered and awaited her big brown pupils . Harlee slowly opened her eyes and caressed his face " Joe … " she licked her lips and grinned . Joe saw the look of what appeared to be love in her eyes and placed an innocent kiss on her forehead .

They both found themselves fully nuded and their bodies rubbed up against each other as Joe had already entered her , he held her waist and continued to please her . Harlee enjoyed his muscler build and endlessly traveled her hands wherever she could as she moaned in pleasure . After a good go around they reached their end and Harlee held Joe's exhausted body against her .

" What just happened ? " she whispered into his ear and tickled the back of his neck . Joe chuckled and rolled cover to keep Harlee's waist in his hands " I think we each learned a little something about each other … that escalated real quick " he kissed her cheek and revolved his had around her belly button . Harlee held her bed sheets against her chest and smiled to herself , she had won in a few different ways today . She realized that there is nothing wrong with wanting to be desired , she learned a few things about identity , and most importantly to take advantage of a good thing . She held Joe's large hands and turned over to him , Harlee tapped against his soft and full lips and admired his charm " I think you are correct " they shared a sweet laugh before engaging in a sweet kiss and holding each other for a bit longer.

**I hope you all enjoyed this little AU treat :3**


End file.
